There had been a dual problem with conventional sunshades on transportation vehicles:
(a) Their area of coverage was too big. Not only blocking the sun, they might also block a large portion of the vehicle occupant's view.
(b) Their area of coverage was too small. The sun often appeared outside the sunshade body to disturb the vehicle occupant.
This dual problem had been in existence since the first sunshade was put to use on a vehicle, and there had been many attempts in the prior art for improving the sunshade one way or the other, but there had been no practical solution that successfully solved the dual problem, as described below.